Nyx days in SEES (rewritten)
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: Rewrite of my old Story, with a different approach on the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I finally manage myself into rewriting this. Let's hope I don't screw up at some point like normally._

_Minato: You'll screw up and you know it._

_Hamuko: Stop that! He's giving his best._

_Which is not much if I admit it..._

_Hamuko: *smacks my head*_

_Ow, I guess I better get started._

_I do not own ANY persona material._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1 Reborn**

Another day or so Minato thought. He had long ago lost track in time. Since day 1 actually, there was no way to keep track of time at the end of the world.

Erebus kept banging against the seal, but it was of no use.

"Maybe you should try a lock pick." he joked. Erebus didn't listen. You'd think that with the universe you would be able to do both, keeping a god away and continue living.

Well apparently every god at least has the power of the world arcana. Which alone was a whole lot, but combine it with the natural arcana of every god and they're even stronger. Every arcana has its own powers. I don't think death needs to be explained.

Minato himself was not sure what he resembled in the past. Was it the fool or had Thantos enough influence over him to change it to death. He felt most comfortable with personas of both arcanas.

Oh a shooting star! Ah, crap, it was just his imagination. Oh well, maybe it counts too? So what would he wish the most?

A never ending bowl of ramen?

Being with his friends?

All his feminine friends in a harem?

He shook his head before it got more ridiculous.

**"What do you want the most?"**

What would he want the most? Well his friends were very important to him. It was a miracle itself of how much he changed during this year.

At first he used the social links only to get stronger persona and maybe free food. He had plenty of time to spent, so why not?

But the more he spent time with them, the more he realized, that he actually cared about them and that they started to care about him.

No one really did up until this point. No relative really was able to get along with his attitude for long. He had not always been like this.

He sighed. Maybe if she had been alive, he at least would have come over his depression. He never really did. The real gun in his drawer had been proving enough. A girlfriend? He never opened up that much to anyone.

No one knew he had a sister, well maybe except Mitsuru who had access to all his files. If she did, she had enough tact to never ask about her.

The headphones, he and his sister had chosen each a pair for their birthday, his blue and hers red. She only heard music from them once. At least she didn't need to hear the screams of pain from their parents or so he hoped.

He would give everything to see her again, everything. Just for one last moment he would do everything.

He would cry, just thinking about her, but it was not possible as a statue.

"Hamuko..." he whispered.

"I want her back."

**"What would you do?"**

"What do you want, Nyx!?" he snarled.

**"I want to learn from you."**

"Learn?"

**"Learn how it is possible, that a mortal obtained a greater power, than one of a god."**

"And how do you want to get us out, WITHOUT Erebus getting to you?"

**"Lend me your power. Together we can escape and I can give you your sister."**

"You think I would fall for that?"

**"Of course, you can stay here for the rest of eternity. Speak to me when you change your mind."**

"Grrr." Nyx had him. He could almost feel her smiling at him from her prison.

"Just one think: how do you plan on reviving my sister? You're death and not life or something else."

**"She is not dead."**

"What!?"

**"I found her in another world. On the time you were made a host of my son, I noticed a discord. I ignored it up until I was sealed. Curiosity overcame me and I examined it further. I made the discovery, when the call for destroying the world reached me from there."**

"I don't think I completely get the second half of what you just said." Minato admitted.

**"Although there is more than one world, there are only gods each one of a kind. You sealed me from your world, but I can still go to the others. But only in one other the call is currently reaching my ears: The one from the unnatural world. Everything is the same, only..."**

"My sister is there and not me." Minato finished. This was a too farfetched story to be a lie. "Okay, but there's the problem none of us have papers. There are no records of us and the others will be suspicious about that. I mean, I'm most likely officially dead with no body found. That is what happened to my sister here. I have an idea! If we enter the new world, can you transport us to the second floor of Tartarus?"

**"Yes, why?"**

"It will simple: we will let us find in the second floor, telling them we lived there for years. I'll be living there for ten years and you will be there since you remember. You probably don't know much about our world right now, yes?"

**"I suppose."**

"Okay, can we start?"

**"Close your eyes and open your mind."**

Minato did as he was told. He felt like he was flying through the air. His eyes opened on their own. He was on the roof of Tartarus with a full moon.

"This is merely an illusion."

Minato looked away from the moon. In front of him stood a girl: black hair, it reached half of her back, wearing a Gekkougan male uniform, pale skin, green eyes and a beautiful face, not to mention her black angel wings.

Minato's jaw dropped for a second and he had to pull it up with his own hand.

"Is something wrong?" Nyx asked.

"N-no, sorry." Minato shook his head. "Just...forget it."

Nyx looked at him for a second, but dropped the issue.

"I guess you will let your wings disappear, when we're there?"

"They disappear outside the dark hour. Here they're part of me." she said.

Minato had to restrain himself from face palming. "Okay, I'll find a way for that one. So, how are we gonna do this?"

Nyx came closer, her wings losing some feathers. They grew back immediately. She stopped before Minato.

"Give me your hands." She held out her hands. Minato hesitated for a second before he complied.

"You are nervous." she pointed out.

"Everyone would be." he said. He took a deep breath.

"Canalize your spiritual energy with me. I will do the rest."

"Okay, here goes nothing." he said. He canalized his energy first in his hands and then to Nyx. The goddess gasped.

"What is it?" Minato asked with a raised brow.

"This...light. Is this your power? I never felt something so warm and...this is incredible. Do you even realize your potential?"

"My potential?"

"I see you do not. It seems you are not ready." she mumbled. "Let us proceed. Brace yourself." she warned.

Before Minato could ask for what she meant, his body jerked. Nyx kept holding his hands. Her eyes lit up in green light.

'He could have easily escaped himself. How come he does not grasp his full potential?' Nyx thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is it?! This is the place!?"

Hamuko only shook her head. Even she had seen the tower during the dark hour. It was exactly where Gekkougan was standing in front of them now.

She opened her pendant and looked at the photo of her and her dead brother. They were only six and it was on his last birthday this photo was taken.

'I'll get to the bottom of this. And when I find the one responsibility for this, I will kill him or her.' Outside she was a cheerful girl happy about life, but inside she didn't hesitate to kill. The night she faced the big shadow was proof enough: Outside the beautiful Orpheus, but inside the killer Thantos. It wasn't just talk. She had killed people before, using the dark hour. She only did it to those who deserved it, but it was always her own opinion that counted.

The dark hour took her away from her train of thoughts. She watched as Tartarus emerged out of Gekkougan.

"That place must reach the other side of the globe." she said when the tower was there at his full height.

"This is Tartarus, the labyrinth that emerges during the dark hour."

"Labyrinth? What are you talking about!? What happened to our school?!"

"It only lasts during the dark hour. Once it is over, it will return."

"But why our school?" asked the cap teen.

Mitsuru grabbed her arm uncomfortable. Hamuko made a mental note.

"You don't know either?" Junpei asked.

"...No." Mitsuru said.

'She hesitated.'

"It's not like it would change our opinion." said Yukari.

'Naive girl.'

"Maybe we'll find out when we go down deeper." said Akihiko. "Me and Mitsuru, we only took a peek. This is our first time exploring it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hamuko asked in a fake cheerful tone. The faster the better.

"Heh, that's the spirit." said Akihiko.

"Wow, it's just as cool on the inside." said Junpei.

"We're gonna let you guys a feeling for the place."

"What!? By ourselves!?" Yukari panicked.

"We won't let you go very far."

"Step by step huh?" asked Hamuko. "Oh well, let's go- oh uh...hate to state the obvious, weapons?" she asked.

"Right." Akihiko dropped the bag he was carrying. "Sweet!" cheered Junpei. Hamuko decided for the naginata. She was used to knives, but she couldn't possibly take them with her now. Despite, she had none that was useful for combat.

"I'll provide backup from here. The structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. Outside backup is necessary. Here take these."

Each of them received a little communicator. Hamuko plunged hers into her ear.

She was about to enter Tartarus, when she noticed a blue door. The velvet key was reacting.

"This could be useful." she mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think I will ever ride a rollercoaster again." said Minato as he slowly stood up, his brain circling in his skull. Nyx watched him, leaning against a wall.

"We are on the fifth floor. We need to descent."

"Huh? But that's-"

Nyx held a hand on a wall and the staircase appeared.

"I am not limited, like you."

"I see. Oh I thought of something about the wings. We'll tell them you took care of me in the ten years I was stuck here. Oh and you'll need a new name. We can use Nyx as a last name, even if it will get HIM suspicious."

"Him? Ah, yes. He prayed every day to me, asking for power. But I never received a sacrifice."

"He wanted to sacrifice US. I swear I'll get him for that. By the way, speaking of that. About the dark hour..."

"I will release it, when I have learned, what I want to learn." she said.

"Okay...?"

"BUT, I will challenge you again." she growled and her eyes glowed for a second.

"Scary~." he shivered. Nyx smirked at his reaction. "Anyways, we need weapons. What happened to yours sword?"

"It is too big to carry it around." she said in a 'duh' tone.

Downstairs, the two had no problem dealing with the shadows. Minato wondered why the shadows attacked her too, but let it drop. It just helped her disguise.

They soon found two suitcases with a gun and a snipe gun caliber 50?#

Minato didn't know its name, but he knew the caliber. He saw it in a shooter he played with Junpei.

'Who'd had thought that knowledge would be useful someday? Oh right, Junpei does.'

Nyx took the sniper. "Do you even know how to handle it?"

She shot, barely missing Minato.

"Not really..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I detect another shadow, just behind the corner." came Mitsuru through intercom.

Out of habit, she nodded. The group was inside for quite some time. And Hamuko had already learned much about shadows. It reminded her of an RPG to be honest. Shadows hid their true selves in black masses, which needed to be attacked. With a hit from behind, the shadows were a bit dizzy at the beginning.

Next shadows and personas had weaknesses, but she didn't understand how someone could have a weakness against physical attacks or how a black mass could be weal to fire.

Whatever, it worked and that was all that counted.

Hamuko ran up ahead and used the moment to get the advantage. Her teammates followed shortly afterwards.

Four maya shadows.

"Persona!" Hamuko shouted and burned the first one down.

"Hermes!" Junpei followed and slashed through the second one.

Yukari shot some arrows, but the shadow survived.

"Iori, careful!" shouted Mitsuru, but the fourth shadow already got him.

"OUCH!" he fell to the ground. Hamuko unleashed a few uncontrolled slashes. She really needed to master her weapon, but for the shadow it was enough.

"Hang in there." Yukari summoned her persona for the second time this day and healed Junpei. "Thanks Yuka-tan."

"Orpheus." Hamuko dealt with the last shadow.

"Wow, Hamu-tan. You're a beast!" commented Junpei. Yukari too had noticed the 360 her personality had gone through. During fight, Hamuko wasn't cheerful at all. Well not that she should be, but she was totally cold. It was as if a mask had been fallen off her face and they now saw the real Hamuko.

Hamuko nodded her mind focused on the cards in front of her. She mentally yelled 'STOP' and received an Apsaras.

She still had to show her other personas, but Orpheus was fine at the moment.

Suddenly she heard rattling chains and a voice?

"Did you hear that?" she asked. The other two nodded.

"Senpai, does rattling chains say anything to you?" asked the leader.

"WHAT?! You have to get out of there NOW!"

"Too late." said Hamuko. Yukari and Junpei jolted around and found a man or something like a man standing at the only exit of the room. He wore some kind of black leather outfit, blood all over it. A revolver was in his hand and he only had one eye.

"What do we do now!?" panicked Junpei. Even as normal persona users the three could feel the power of that thing.

Hamuko dropped her naginata. She opened her pendent and looked at the photo.

"This is it. Accept it. To live means to die."

"What are you talking about!?" the two shouted. The creature laughed.

**"Truer words have never been spoken."** He raised his revolver and aimed for Hamuko's head. The girl wasn't afraid. She was almost happy. She would see her brother again. Her only regret was, she was not able to take vengeance.

All of the sudden a piece of metal appeared from the creature's chest. It screamed. The metal disappeared and next the head of the creature fell down and rolled a bit. The body collapsed.

"Am I late for the party?" asked a male voice.

"Was this supposed to be a jest?" asked a female voice.

"You haven't heard my best one, yet." _he _smiled at...the girl? Angel? Shadow?

'Who cares about the girl, look at HIM!' Hamuko's mind scolded. She looked at the boy again. It had to be him, yet at the same time it was impossible! Impossible! But...!

"Minato...?" Hamuko asked weakly. Everyone turned to her.

"Hamuko..."

Both ran towards each other and hugged the other sibling tightly.

"Uhh, am I missing something?" whispered Junpei towards Yukari.

The girl kept looking at the angel winged girl.

"It is rude to stare at someone." the black haired pointed out.

"Oh, uh, I..."

"Everyone, what is going on?" came Mitsuru through intercom.

"We uhh found Hamuko-chan's uhh friend?"

"What're you talking about!?" shouted the red hair.

There was a silence.

"Minato the next hour will begin soon." the angel girl pointed out.

"Oh right. We need to go the access point." He said. Her sister looked up. He smiled at her and held one of her arms, while he grabbed his sword with his free hand. She did the same with her naginata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say that Mitsuru and Akihiko were surprised when five instead of three people came through the access point was an understatement, especially when one of them had black, angel like wings.

"What's going on?" demanded the red head.

"That's rude. Who is this chick, sister?"

"SISTER!?" multiple voices shouted.

"Her name is Mitsuru Kirijo and watch your mouth, brother." she scolded. "She's no chick, she's obviously a Popsicle."

The two laughed. The juniors and Akihiko paled. Nyx rolled her eyes. "Humans and their jests, I can see how two are related."

"You say that, just 'cause we have the same humor?"

"Hey, I'm Hamuko Arisato, nice to meet you."

"Kuraiko Nyx, a pleasure to meet you too." She nodded.

"So...uh, you're not human?" Hamuko asked.

"No. Your brother appeared here ten years ago, injured. He has been living here since then." Nyx told her.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"I don't really remember much." said Minato. "I just remember fire, a flash of light and...next I woke up here. Kuraiko found me and took care of me."

"Thank you!" Hamuko squealed and hugged the goddess. She was taken a bit. Minato controlled a laughing fit.

"Now I have my doubts if you two are related."

"So, Nyx-san, was it?" asked the Kirijo heiress.

"Yes? May I know why you are in my home?"

"Y-your home?" asked the red head.

"What else do you expect? I am not human, I am a shadow. This tower is my home and I do not appreciate intruders, neither do the other shadows, though the rest is more hostile, than I am."

"Then, why did you help him, if you are a shadow?" asked the heiress. She would have attacked the shadow girl by now, if she would not sense the power inside of her.

"Because I want to learn something from humans. Something you call bonds."

Everyone looked at the girl curiously. "Bonds? Why?" asked the heiress.

"Bonds are the source of an incredible power, one that is out of my reach, out of my understanding. I want to understand, why this power even overcomes my own."

"Just how strong are you?" asked the red head.

"Imagine the reaper and multiply him with 1000." interrupted Minato.

Mitsuru and Akihiko paled. "The reaper?" asked Yukari.

"The foe he defeated earlier." said Nyx to the juniors. "The next hour will begin soon. If we do not want to miss the next day we need to head out."

"W-wait. You coming with us?!" asked Junpei.

"My wings disappear outside the dark hour."

"Uuh, senpai?" Everyone turned towards Mitsuru.

The red head thought about it. This had so much security issues and the story was rather vague, yet still believable in an abstract way.

"We will take you two to the hospital first."

"As long as it is no scientific laboratory, were some crazy scientist test us for abnormalities during our long Tartarus trip, I'm fine."

"Another one of your jests? And what is a scientist?" Nyx asked.

"This is gonna take a while..." Minato sighed.

"She's never been outside, so, she doesn't know much about our world actually." Minato explained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Minato, where did you get the uniform?" asked his sister.

Mitsuru mentally smacked herself for overlooking such a detail.

"In Tartarus. You find a lot of useful things in there." he said after a moment of panick. His and Nyx weapon were inside the bag, along with the weapons of the juniors. Minato asked himself if Nyx ever got her weapon back, she had taken a great liking. As she said, her wings disappeared just like that, after the dark hour ended. She really looked like a normal human girl now.

Nyx was looking outside the window, watching the city lights. Hamuko placed herself next to the goddess.

"Hey, thanks again for taking care of my brother."

"Hm? Oh, it was no problem." she said.

"So, you're a special shadow. How so?" she asked. Mitsuru drew her attention towards the girls. Actually, everyone was looking at them.

"Do you remember the day you were born?"

"Uh, I guess not." said Hamuko dumbfounded.

"I was there one day. I knew what I was, I knew where I was, and I knew my name. But I was different from the others. What is my purpose? I do not know. One day Minato appeared. He has something I want to understand."

"Bonds?" Hamuko asked.

"Yes, bonds, friendship, whatever you call it. The other shadows attack me, maybe because I am different. I do not know the answer."

"Well, you can count me in! You helped my brother, so I'm gonna help you!"

"You mean it? For all you know I could be an enemy."

"Nah, I have a good feeling for this kind of thing. Trust me."

She held out her hand.

Nyx looked.

"It's a handshake. It's not common in Japan, but in other countries. It is to greet the other person or to make a promise or something similar. And I promise to help you."

"Thank you." Nyx shook the hand.

_I art thou_

_And thou art I_

_Thou has created a new bond_

_Thou shall be blessed by creating personas of the World Arcana_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was one thing Hamuko made clear the previous day: she loved her brother over everything and was ready to kill for him.

How so?

As Mitsuru announced the rest would stay at the dorm, Hamuko overreacted, grabbed her naginata and was ready to slice Mitsuru apart, even with a fake blade. If it wouldn't be for Minato, Mitsuru would have gotten some hits, at least.

Mitsuru knew what she saw in the junior's eyes: pure hatred. Hamuko was pretty emotional and showed what she thought of the idea of leaving her brother.

In the end she complied or so Mitsuru thought. She heard that the Arisato girl skipped school, in order to be with her brother and his friend, IF it was really her brother that much was unclear at the moment.

After school she straight drove to the hospital with her special bike. She already received a phone call. It seems that Nyx is very sensitive about her body being proper analyzed.

Well she was unfamiliar with hospital checkups. She knocked out two doctors, until there was a third female doctor who explained, why it was necessary to examine her properly.

Mitsuru arrived in the hospital earlier than thought. She'd been lucky with the traffic lights. She met the doctor (female, since the two males were still passed out. Just what had she done?).

"Ah, Kirijo-san. I assume you're here for the results?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, we confirmed Minato-kun is indeed first human and second Hamuko-chan's sister. We found no abnormalities. He has the potential."

"So his story might be true." concluded Mitsuru.

"Yes, well, we have no idea how he survived without any drinking or food, but according to him it is the first time he felt hungry and thirsty in ten years."

"This is vague, but on the other hand we don't know that much about Tartarus and the dark hour as we want to. What about the shadow?"

"Oh, Kuraiko-san."

"San?"

"She doesn't like the suffix chan." The doctor looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, surprisingly her body is pretty much human."

"What? She said herself she's a shadow."

"Well the only thing that indicates to this is her blood. It is black. One of the nurses passed out."

"Where is her blood now?"

"We've sent it directly to the Kirijo facility for proper analyzes and in a safe container of course."

"But everything else is human?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes, well, she couldn't identify that she was hungry, thirsty or needed to go to the toilet. It was all new to her."

Mitsuru blushed a little imagining how embarrassing the situation must have been.

"Alright, I want to talk to them, if it is possible."

"The last checkups were finished an hour ago. Of course you can."

XXX

Minato was listening to his sister, telling him about all the _new _inventions. He listened as if he didn't know a thing. Nyx was the one asking question about this or that, but listened as well most of the time.

It was better she made herself acquaintance to human society as soon as possible.

She tried not to think about what happened earlier that day. At one point, Mitsuru stepped in.

"Ah it's the popsicle." Minato pointed out. Mitsuru's mood was immediately dangerously low.

"Why are we calling her that again?"

"She's pretty much known as the ice queen at school." Hamuko said, ignoring said ice queen. Shewas sitting on her brother's bed, a plate with food on her lap.

"Arisato, about-"

"I wouldn't have been able to focus anyway." Hamuko waved the ice queen off. "Why do you care anyways? My scores were perfect since the dawn of time." she said, while munching down some cheese bread.

Hamuko felt the temperature drop and equipped herself with Apsaras. Next she held out her glass with juice."Some ice cubes please, while you're at it?"

That was the last straw. Mitsuru casted a bufu towards Hamuko. However she froze her brother's arm, who held it out in protection. He didn't even flinch. He had equipped himself with an ice persona, who he taught Agidyne in the process of fusion.

Minato broke some ice from his arm and put it into Hamuko's juice.

"Thank you, my dear brother." She took a sip.

Afterwards both could control their laughing fit anymore, even Nyx found it amusing. She smiled, a bit.

Minato defrosted his arm.

"That was quite refreshing, Mitsuru-san. Maybe you should think of becoming a bar keeper?"

"How dare you!" she shouted. The twins laughed again.

"Oh, come on, senpai. A little fun is never wrong. Besides it was _you _who assaulted my brother and it was _you _who said NOT to abuse our powers. You're a perfect role model."

"She's not." said Nyx.

"It was sarcasm. It is when you say something, but means the complete opposite of it." Minato explained.

Mitsuru breathed a few times to calm her down.

"I want to hear your story just ones more."

"Why?" asked Hamuko and Nyx at the same time.

"To find any inconsistencies, which would point out, that we're lying." Minato said.

"I don't remember much about the accident and honestly I don't really want. I think...there'd been a blonde girl. Sometimes I dream about her shooting from her fingers at a big shadow. I must have hit my head pretty bad."

Mitsuru barely controlled her face. 'ASW Aigis.' she thought.

"What I do remember is I woke up in Tartarus pretty bad wounded. Nyx healed me and showed me how to fight. Eventually I awoke to my personas."

"Personas? You have more than one?!"

"About two hundred on my last count." Minato shrugged.

"WHAT!?"

"That's not fair! I have only three!" Hamuko pouted. "And I can't even summon Thanatos for some reason."

"You too?!" Mitsuru shouted.

"Didn't Yuakri tell you? I used two personas on the first night. I got Apsaras during my Tartarus trip, yesterday. But I can't use Thanatos! Why?!"

"Maybe because he's too strong." said Minato. "Every time I received a persona stronger than I am, I couldn't use it."

He was surprised his sister could identify Thanatos already. She didn't even start the social link yet or at least should have.

Mitsuru needed to swallow the new information. Yukari didn't tell them, but they had seen it. They were not sure at the time they saw it, what the power really was.

She knew they needed those three at their side. A shadow that can operate outside the dark hour is dangerous alone, but having two persona users with the ability to summon more than one against them was pure suicide.

"I will make arrangements, so you two can stay at our dorm."

Everyone looked up surprised.

"Why all of the sudden?"

"To keep an eye on us." this time it was Nyx speaking. "Minato and I are the most powerful people at the moment and you will most likely become as strong as your brother. Having us as enemies is utterly foolish. You might as well jump from top of Tartarus and try to survive."

"250 floors. I always wanted to try that out. Too bad the parachute was burned down." It was no lie. You could find a lot of crazy stuff in Tartarus. Not to mention the noodle stand.

"Parachute?"

"I ones found a coffee mug. I gave it to one of the doctors." How that thing survived the final battle and why Minato carried it a whole month with him, he did not know. It was something even the universe could not answer.

XXX

Mitsuru already had enough of a headache, but it only increased, when Arisato (male) turned out to have the brain of a genius. Nyx turned out to have the knowledge of a junior high school student. So Minato would go to Mitsuru's class, while Kuraiko would go to Hamuko's.

She just hoped the male Arisato would remember how to behave himself in class and that Nyx would be informed. Maybe Mitsuru should do it herself.

The chairman seemed nervous about meeting the two new (not really wanted) recruits. Who could blame him? One of them was a shadow.

XXX

Hamuko decided to show her brother and Nyx around town. She looked curiously around and asked about many things, which were common to the siblings. At least Hamuko took some of the explanation from Minato.

They came near the back allay, when Nyx pointed at it.

"What is this light from over there?" she asked.

Hamuko looked at the direction she pointed. "Dunno, let's check it out."

...

"A door?" Nyx asked.

"You can see it too?" Hamuko asked.

"Of course." Nyx scoffed.

"Well this door is special." said Minato.

"Minato, you...!" Hamuko gasped.

"Let's go in first, okay?" he said.

Nyx noticed a familiar, yet different aura, when she entered the strange blue room. It kind of reminded her of the dark hour.

The window indicated that they were going up; a clock was spinning to no end. A man with a long nose was sitting behind a table. Beside him was a man in a blue outfit, with blond hair and yellow eyes. Strange wasn't there a woman too just a second ago?

"MIANTO-SAMA!" A cry erupted and said boy was soon in a really tight hug by an avatar of power.

"Liz...need air...!" he pleaded. Hamuko looked confused. Last time Hamuko saw Elizabeth, she tried to keep up a fake smile.

"You're alive, you're alive, you're alive!" she kept cheering.

"Urrgh...Liz..."

"Now, now, Elizabeth. Please have a bit more self control in front of our guests." Igor said, but smiled brightly. He summoned two more chairs immediately.

"Truly intriguing." he whispered to himself.

"Minato, you know her?" Hamuko asked.

"Yeah, well..." 'Oh god, what do I say now?'

"Please take a seat."

...

"This is a pleasant surprise. Our contract has long ended. Still, here you're again. Very interesting."

"Let's just say, I got bored." Minato smiled. "And I thought I could help my sister a little bit."

"Hate to interrupt, but can anyone explain please what is going on?" asked Hamuko. "You two signed a contract too?"

"Only he. It is my first time here as well." Nyx replied.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. These are my assistants Elizabeth and Theodore."

"Pleased to meet you." replied Elizabeth.

"It is my honor." Theodore said. "My sister has talked a lot about you Minato-sama."

"O-kay? Anyways, nice to meet you Theodore."

"Please, call me Theo."

"Alright, but could you two drop the sama already? It makes me feel uncomfortable. Oh yeah, this is Kuraiko Nyx. She helped me out, so I can be here."

Nyx merely nodded. Elizabeth's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"So, what about your contract?" asked Hamuko.

"Long story short, I thought a _really _big shadow." Minato shuddered at the thought of fighting Nyx. That was more than just a close call. "I almost died, but Nyx saved me in the _very last _moment. I owe her and I _really mean _I owe you, Nyx." he said.

Nyx raised an eyebrow. They'd been arch-enemies just a day ago and he really sounded like he meant it.

"You are welcome?"

"Hey, I really mean it. I know we had our differences, but if you really want to learn about bonds, the first step is to forgive each other, if there'd been a fight."

Meanwhile Hamuko hit her brother pretty hard on his head. "Baka, don't just risk your life like that!"

"Oww..."

"What is the purpose of this room?" asked Nyx.

"Igor, can I?"

"Of course."

"Well, basically we can fuse here personas and summon old ones in exchange for money."

"I see." Nyx nodded.

"Normally only those who signed a contract can see this room. My best guess is because your first form inherits the fool Arcanum is what makes you see this room."

"Why?"

"Wild cards are normally of the fool Arcanum."

"Now then" interrupted Igor "time marches on in your world. I know you have many more questions, but they will have to wait."

Minato looked at his watch. They've entered the Velvet Room pretty late and the talk they would have with SEES would take even more time.

They excused themselves and headed outside.

XXX

Minato felt knots in his stomach when they came closer to the dorm. Shuji would be there for sure. He took a few deep breaths and put on his natural poker face.

"Huh, nobody here?" asked Hamuko.

"Probably in the Com- I mean in another room." suggested her brother.

"Oh yeah, the command room. This way." she skipped towards the stairs. Minato and Nyx followed her.

"You seem rather distract." said Nyx to Minato.

"It's because we're going to meet your worshipper." the universe hissed back.

"You hate him."

"I have problems to hold Thanatos back."

To his surprise Nyx put a hand on his shoulder. Inside his mind Thanatos immediately relaxed.

"What? How...?"

"I am his mother, forgotten? Eventually you will learn when you have children."

Minato picked his jaw and headed after his sister, who was about to call the two.

XXX

The first thing that Nyx noticed in the command room where a lot of different blinking lights, too many blinking lights in different colors.

Before she began to feel dizzy, she turned her gaze towards the humans sitting on the couches. She recognized the boy with the thing on his head, the girl who was wearing completely pink (talk about color dizziness), then there was a young man with silver hair and a red vest which jumped into her eyes (again color dizziness), then there was Kirijo and last but not least the man in the suit, her worshipper as Minato liked to dub him.

'Why do I always get the weaklings praying to me?' she thought.

She noticed Minato always keeping an eye on the man. Maybe she should place herself next to him in order to keep Thanatos calm. Minato ended up in the middle of his sister and the goddess. Again he felt his mind calming down, specifically Thanatos. Minato felt a bit jealous, because of his parents, but waved the thought of. He focused more on the bastard.

"W-welcome. My name is Shuji ********* (I still can't spell the name) hard to say isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself."

"Ever thought of changing your name?" Minato couldn't hold back that question.

"Well...no."

Minato rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I guess you guys know our names already, right?" he asked.

"Then let us get straight to the point. We would really appreciate it if you two would join us. We're the (that long name I always forget) SEES for short."

"And you need our help because we've been living in this tower for ten years, right? Then I guess you're all persona users, right?" Minato asked. Time to get the ball rolling.

"Everyone except me."

"Then how are you still alive?" asked Minato.

"What?"

"Everyone who is not a persona user, will his soul having devoured by the shadows." said Nyx. "Yet you are still here. How is this possible?" she asked.

"Well...uhh..I've been trained-"

"Shadows pray on the mind. The strength of your body does not matter." the goddess pointed out. "When your mind is not strong enough to hold a persona, than you should not be able to experience the dark hour." she continued.

"Oh..uhh..." The chairman was now sweating bullets. Minato gave Nyx a surprised glance. Why was she helping him?

He could feel satisfaction going through him, while watching the chairman being nervous.

"You said you've been trained." said Minato. "Maybe you could share some information, so it would all make sense."

"Oh..uh, I'm sorry, b-but...this is...secret information, I'm not allowed to tell."

"And you expect us to help you, while holding back information? Yeah right, try again. I'd prefer to take my sister to Tartarus and leave you guys."

Everyone looked at him, like he was crazy or something. He felt a touch on his shoulder and this time it was his sister.

"Um, I think I'd prefer to stay."

"I won't let you stay with people who are obviously suspicious and possibly dangerous for you. In Tartarus I can at least protect you." he said sternly. Of course they wouldn't go to Tartarus in the worst case scenario, but he wouldn't let his sister even come near _this creature._

"Aww..." Hamuko hugged her brother. "Come on, you're just a bit overprotective." she said. "Belief me when I say, you can never be careful enough. Ok, I will help you, but only because of my sister to make this fact clear. Oh and if anything happens...persona!"

Minato summoned Thanatos in front of everyone who let out a roar. "I might let my friend do what he wants."

"This is...!" Yukari screamed.

"Hey, that's the same I summoned the first time! How come _you _have him too?!" Hamuko exclaimed.

"What are your other two personas?"

"Orpheus and Apsaras."

"Orpheus!" Minato shouted and summoned his original persona. "Apsaras!" he shouted and summoned the other persona. He dismissed it after everyone had taken a good look on them.

"I have every persona you will have in the future." he said.

"Two hundred? No problem." Hamuko said with confidence. There were multiple what-screams.

"T-two hundred?! Are you freaking serious!?" exclaimed Junpei.

"Plus, minus a few, so yeah, around two hundred."

"How can you summon a persona outside the dark hour!?" exclaimed Akihiko.

"Huh, you guys can't? How weak are you?" Okay now he was teasing them a bit.

"Who're you calling weak!? Arrrgh!"

"Akihiko, your injury!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." the boxer sighed and took his seat again.

"You're injured?" Minato asked.

"Tch none of your business." 'Man now I am sounding like Shinji.' the boxer thought.

"Messiah!" Minato summoned the persona he used to seal Nyx. He could see the goddess tensing up a bit.

"Salvation." he announced.

_Finally 3000 words. Took me a while to finish this. I'm actually using my brain and it kind of hurts._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The new transfer students**

Hamuko: Heya, new chapter!

Me: Yeah, those two weren't here last time because Hamuko won a bet about how much attention this project would get and guess Minato owed her ramen. Where's the emo anyways?

XXX

Akihiko felt suddenly the warmth and peace of the spell. A green light was emitting out of Minato and waving over everyone.

"Dude what was that?" asked Junpei.

The male Arisato grinned towards the boxer. "What?" Akihiko asked.

"So what was that about an injury?" he asked.

"Huh? What...?" Akihiko moved his arms.

"Akihiko! Move one more time and I-"

"No pain! It's alright!" exclaimed Akihiko. He did some shadow boxing. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"Well, at least you weakling can train now properly." Minato grinned. Akihiko growled. "I'll show you what I got." he said and stormed off the room, probably training.

"Akihiko!" shouted Mitsuru.

"And there he goes." said Minato.

"You!" exclaimed the red head. "What EXACTLY have you done?!" she asked/ screamed.

"I healed his injury?"

"But healing spells are NOT capable of doing this kind of thing."

"Just shows how weak you all are. I mean, how long are you fighting shadows now and how much progress did you really make? OW!"

"You calling me weak?" asked his sister in a sweet venom tone, after hitting him on the head.

"As far as I can see your strength" said Nyx "you are indeed."

"Wait until you see me in action! Hey senpai, wait up!" screamed Hamuko and ran after Akihiko.

"Nice, my sister turning into a gym junkie." Minato deadpanned.

"A what?" Nyx asked.

"Someone who excessively trains as if it is a drug."

"A drug?"

Minato face palmed.

"A drug is something that makes you feel good, but has terrible side effects. You cannot get away from it easily and it can end deadly if you take one too much. They're illegal by the way. And illegal means not allowed."

"Ah." The goddess nodded. Minato let out a heavy sigh.

"You seem to know a lot for someone who has been locked away in Tartarus for ten years." commented Shuji.

'Crap, the bastard got a point.' thought Minato. He tried to think of something. You could find a lot of things in Tartarus, but not something like news magazines.

"You have your secrets and I have mine, that's how it is." he finally said. The bastard nodded with a slight grin. Minato had to restrain himself again.

There was a slight tension in the air. Mitsuru cleared her throat. "In any event, since you two are going to stay here, you two will have to attend Gekkougan High. I will make sure of the arrangements."

"Sweet! Another hot girl in our class!" cheered Junpei.

"Urrrgh, this is all you ever think about, right?" asked Yukari. Minato wasn't sure how to explain the next comment to Nyx, without endangering Junpei's life.

XXX

Nyx looked around in her new room. A desk, a bed, a chair, a window, nothing she wasn't familiar with, just she knew these things in a complete different way.

There was some kind of thing at the wall. When she pressed it, the thing from the ceiling started emitting light everywhere into the room.

"Practical." she said to herself.

Mitsuru had organized some clothes to change into. Nyx tried on the so called pajamas and was surprised how comfortable they were. "Perfect to sleep."

Beside the school uniform, there were some clothes for days without school. Minato said a school was there for humans to learn things. There were around thirty students in one class.

"Things have changed over the centuries. The last time I was in the human world, I cannot remember exactly."

She decided to explore the rest of the room the next day. She turned off the lights and put herself under the blanket. She then remembered she had to activate her alarm clock. According to Minato School started early. However, she had no idea how to do so.

She tried different buttons until the dark hour struck.

"Let me help you." said a soft voice. When she looked up, she saw a young boy in black white striped clothes. He gently took the alarm clock, pushed some buttons and reset the correct time.

"Here"

"Thank you." she said and placed the clock on the night stand. She couldn't help but smile at the boy. Did she know him?

The boy smiled back. "Shouldn't you sleep? You have school tomorrow, don't you?" he asked.

"How do you know?" Nyx asked. The boy smiled. "I'm happy you have decided for this."

"For what?" she asked.

The boy looked troubled. "I don't know myself. It just feels right to say it. Why are you hugging me?"

"It just feels right." she said and closed the little boy within her wings. Why did it feel like the right thing to do?

XXX

Morning came way too early for Nyx. When she looked into the mirror, she saw her hair in a complete mess. After some effort her hair was in its original order. After some difficulties in putting on her uniform, she was about to head out, when someone knocked on her door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

Nyx opened the door.

"Morning, are you ready for the day?"

"I think so." she said. Her stomach growled all of the sudden. Nyx blushed a little. Yukari suppressed a snicker as she was still wary of the shadow girl.

"Okay, let's head down for breakfast."

...

"Where is Minato?" Nyx asked.

"Oh, Hamuko-chan already took him to school. She's an early riser and dragged him along with Mitsuru-senpai."

"Mitsuru too?"

Yukari shrugged. "I don't know, she insisted on coming along. Normally she uses the limousine to get to school."

"I am sorry, but what is a limousine?"

"Oh right, have you seen the cars out there?"

"Yes."

"Well, a limousine is a car, only pretty long and only people with a lot of money have them."

Nyx nodded.

"Oh yeah, did Minato explain to you how to behave in school?" Yukari asked.

"He wanted to do it today."

"Oh well, I guess I can do it now. Just be quiet during lectures and don't talk to other students during class or you'll be in trouble. If others break those rules, you better don't do so too."

"Sounds logical."

XXX

Nyx was watching the view over the ocean, blocking out everything else. Yukari meanwhile felt uncomfortable with the shadow girl.

"Yukari-san."

"Y-yes?!" she almost shrieked.

"What is a little boy doing at the dorm?"

"A...boy?"

"He visited my room yesterday during the dark hour. He wore striped clothes."

"H-huh? Hey, is this some kind of joke?"

"Of course not." Nyx let the issue drop and looked outside the window again. She saw the small island coming closer.

XXX

"Yo..." Minato let out a yawn as he greeted Nyx. "Never thought Mitsuru would manage to get us to school so early. You know, I'm officially dead." he chuckled.

"Mhm. Why did she want to come with you?"

He sighed. "I'm gonna be honest: she thought that I was under shadow influence, your influence to be precise. I think she's scared the shadows could infiltrate SEES and destroy the group. Oh and I'm not supposed to tell you anything, so don't tell anyone else, okay?"

Nyx nodded. "You under my influence? I hate to admit it, but with the universe you are stronger than I am."

"Yeah, anyways, let's go to the faculty office before others start any false rumors."

"Rumors?"

"Stories, like we're in love or something."

"This would be ridiculous."

"Yeah, but the rest doesn't know you aren't human. Anyways, we're here."

Minato knocked at door. A few seconds later a voice called them to come in. They were greeted by Minato's old homeroom Ms Touriumi.

"Oh are you two the last minute transfer students?"

"Yeah, after last minute decision." Minato joked. "I suppose I can't help it. I was officially declared dead ten years ago."

"Oh yes, I've read about it. But why were you declared dead in the first place? I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't worry sensei. It's really simple. I was found during the accident. I don't exactly remember the details, but I was too shocked to say anything. My step parents moved to Greek, where I met my friend here. Then a week ago I found my sister via facebook. Crazy story, right?"

"Wow, you must have had it hard."

"Well, things are going up now."

"Ah, an optimist I see."

"Do not let his charm fool you. He is only happy to see his sister. He is normally really boring."

"Hey!" 'Never thought a gods humor was that low.'

"Fool me? You certainly have a special way to express yourself."

"...I was raised this way."

"Mhm. Oh, look at the time. We have to get going or we'll be late. Let's see, you two are in my class 2-F."

XXX

"Class, we have two additional transfer students. It was a last minute decision, so there'd been problems with the papers. In any event, please greet Kuraiko Nyx and Minato Arisato." announced the homeroom of 2-F.

Minato and Nyx wrote their names at the blackboard and gave a short greeting.

Reaction of the females:

"Oh, look at him."

"A looker."

"He's so mysterious."

"Ah, he looked at me."

"Psst, quite you, he'll hear you."

Reaction of the males:

"Dude, she's hot."

"I'm gonna ask her out."

"That eyes, I have dreamed of her."

"Gimme one week and I got her."

"Oh man, that lucky bastard."

Reaction of the transferees:

Sighing with rolling eyes.

"Here we go again." Minato muttered.

"And I thought Erebus is annoying. I have to apologize to him." Nyx said loud enough so Minato and Touriumi sensei could hear him.

Since the two came to school on the very last day, they had to take seats on the last row near the windows. Good for Minato, so he could sleep even more during lectures. However since he had to be a role model for Nyx, he stayed up and actually listened.

He tried as best as he could to block out the gossip going around the students.

_"You think they're together?"_

_"Nah, I'm sure she would have given the girls at least a few dirty glares."_

_"They act pretty similar. Could be they're best friends. Best friends are never together, it doesn't work."_

_"What do you think what kind of music she likes? Metal? Rock?"_

"Oh man, didn't miss that." Minato muttered.

Nyx meanwhile had problems staying awake. However she would endure it, she was a god after all. From the corner of her eye, she could see Minato having the same problems. Now she knew why he wasn't looking forward to school. Half of the lecture they heard how Touriumi sensei didn't like this or that author.

xxx

During lunch Hamuko showed them around school. Apparently clubs were opening this day and Minato considered joining boxing this time around. Hamuko already signed up for Tennis. After listening to the different club activities and hearing it could help getting to her goal faster, Nyx decided to join Tennis as well. She mainly did it because of Hamuko, so there would be someone to explain things to her.

Minato and Hamuko bought the melon bread stock. Nyx had some too (because she was first in the row).

They decided to eat at the roof. "Hey, Hamuko-chan!" greeted a girl with black hair stuck up in a long ponytail.

"Oh hey Rio-chan. These are Kuraiko Nyx and my brother Minato."

"Y-your brother? But-"

Minato simply repeated his story.

"Wow...I'm Rio, nice to meet you. I'm the leader of the tennis club."

"Yeah and guess what? I got ourselves a new recruit." Hamuko gestured towards Nyx.

"Ah, nice to hear. So, have you played before Kuraiko-san?"

Nyx shook her head. "No."

"Ah, don't make that face. We don't mind if you're new to Tennis, just give your best." Rio pumped her fist up.

"Just be warned she's almost as tough as Akihiko senpai." Hamuko grinned.

"Oh yeah, did you manage to catch up to him yesterday?" Minato asked.

"You bet."

"Huh, what happened?"

After some more small talk, class was about to resume, when Hamuko suddenly stopped the two. "The next teacher is Ekoda."

'Oh great Erebus, if you succeed, please kill this person first.'

"I don't know why, but he's scared of me for some reason."

"Scared?" the two in front of her asked.

"Well he' a jerk. And as a jerk he is, he thought I was some kind of lazy transfer student, just because I had my head placed on my arms. After he got my name he ran away from class."

"That is something else." 'I wish he had done it in my world.'

"But why is he afraid of you?"

"Beats me, but when he gets on your nerves, you just give our last name and you say you're our best friend."

"You're evil sis."

She grinned devilishly. "I haven't even started.

Minato shuddered, but went into class Nyx following him. Hamuko's face fell. 'I wasn't able to tell him. I'm such a wimp. But, will he even understand my actions? No, because it was unforgivable. Who wants a murderer in their family?'

xxx

Ekoda's lessons were exactly like Minato remembered, only he would excuse himself for a few minutes, when he looked at Minato or Hamuko. Everyone noticed and started gossiping.

This time Minato shut it completely down.

"This is strange. He must have some kind of reason to fear you." said Nyx during one of the breaks.

"Well, he didn't act this way in my world. Just what is up with that?"

"Maybe it is the butterfly effect?" Nyx suggested.

"You mean how one single detail can cause a whole wave of events?" asked Minato.

"Yes, exactly like a single butterfly can cause a whole storm. Maybe one, just one of her actions as a girl caused all this."

"Well, seeing as how different we're I guess it is a possibility. Still, I think it is something else."

After school the juniors walked outside. Minato gave Nyx the tip to stay in a group, so no fanboys/fangirls would annoy them.

Outside the building they found fangirls squealing because of Akihiko.

"Man, can you belief this. He's one lucky guy." said Junpei.

"He doesn't look happy to me." said Minato.

"Hey, are you free today?" the boxer asked the juniors.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Minato.

"I want you to meet me at the police station later."

"Why not now?" asked the boy.

"Uff, Mitsuru wants me to run a checkup, although I'm feeling better than ever." he said.

"Oh well, I guess we'll be heading to Hagakure first."

"You know Hagakure already?"

"Hamuko showed us around. Laters."

XXX

"Hey senpai, what about our weapons?" Minato asked outside the police station, while the rest of the juniors (excluding Nyx) were picking their weapons.

"Well, Mitsuru is still wary of you guys to be honest."

"I can't blame her." Minato said.

"She would be a fool, to trust us this early." Nyx said. "The rest needs to train. As they are now, they cannot succeed the tower."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, senpai, do you have a free place in boxing club? There we could spar a few times."

"Heh, sure thing. I'll organize everything. By the way, your sister sure has stamina. I want her to be the leader even afterwards. She has potential and even Mitsuru agrees with me there."

"Sure thing. I guess Nyx and I will stay on the side lines and intervene if anything goes completely wrong. The shadows on the later floors are tricky. Oh and have you seen the door on the first floor?"

"Yeah, but we didn't manage to open it."

"I can do it, but we better let it closed. The monad block." Minato shuddered. "The shadows down there are over the top. I don't go there very often and it's as exhausting as hell. After we manage to get up the whole tower, I can show you the block that leads downstairs. Not funny I can tell you. So how was the checkup?"

"Well, even the docs haven't seen something like this and they know about personas and shadows. Thanks for that by the way." Akihiko said.

"No problem." Minato scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, I see you guys later. I have to catch up some training."

"Good luck senpai." Minato shouted after the boxer.

Nyx had mostly observed the conversation. Minato found himself reminded of Aigis of how she would watch the dorm members interacting with one another.

"Why are you grinning?" she asked.

"Oh, you just remembered me of another friend we're going to meet later."

"How so?" the goddess asked.

"She's an Anti-Shadow weapon, a robot. She's the one who sealed Thanatos within me or in this case within my sister. She slowly started developing emotions, now that I look back, it was actually funny to see her doing this, even if she got me more than ones in trouble."

"What exactly is a robot?" Nyx asked.

'You'd think I should be used to this already. Oh man, at least Aigis had access to a database full of information.'

"You know a robot is a machine, like those cars. Only a robot looks a bit more human and has a mind of its own, depending on its AI: artificial intelligence. However Aigis awoke to more than just emotions. She became a living being who needs food, water and sleep like every other human." he explained, still amazed by that fact.

Nyx absorbed the information like a computer herself. Minato found himself more and more reminded of Aigis.

Hamuko and Junpei stepped out of the police department.

"Found anything?"

"Hell yeah!" both cheered.

"So any ideas for the rest of the day?" asked Minato.

"Game panic!"

So Hamuko and Junpei spend the rest of their money at playing arcade games. Nyx preferred to watch, but was soon dragged by Hamuko and Junpei to play along. She wasn't very good. Minato offered her some karaoke, maybe that was more her thing.

She shrugged and went along with him. She didn't understand these video games anyways. Minato gave a quick explanation on how karaoke worked.

Inside they looked for a free karaoke machine. The stage was empty at the moment. Every Saturday and Sunday there were little tournaments.

The only machine that was free at the moment only contained love songs.

'Funny coincidence. I just hope fate doesn't play any tricks on me.'

The two of them spent the rest of the day at this very machine. Nyx was a pretty good singer Minato had to admit. When they chose 'duel mode' on the machine, they ended up in a par.

XXX

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Of course not. We barely know each other." she stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, anyways, we still have to do our homework. You think you'll be okay or do you need any help?"

"Do you think I am a fool?" she snapped.

"No, no" he waved his arms in defense. "I just thought you'd need help since this is all new to you."

"...I will consider your help if I need to." she said in the end.

The two headed back to the dorm. They were greeted by Yukari and evilly eyed by Mitsuru.

Both headed upstairs.

XXX

Minato was finished with his homework in less than thirty minutes, leaving him enough time to catch up with his sister. Her life had been pretty similar to his, only she made some good friends.

"Where's Kuraiko?" asked Hamuko at one point.

"Doing homework or maybe already asleep." Minato suggested.

"Maybe she needs help."

"Nah, I asked her already. She said she would ask if she needs help."

"Ah, okay."

Hamuko leaned her head against her brother's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, sis. Me too."

Hamuko heard the familiar sound of crashing glass and the voice in her head. She blocked out most of it and waited impatiently for the-

"Universe Arcana?" she whispered to herself. She knew about tarot and in there the world was the last card. She thought her brother would be maybe death or hierophant, maybe judgment, but universe? This card doesn't even exist in tarot.

_If anyone says I'm a bit quick with Pharos, he won't appear for quite a while._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nyx woke up grumbling about cursed alarm clocks. This night she didn't get a visit from the boy. Had she been imagining him? Whatever, she needed to get out. For the short time she was on earth, she didn't know how school could possibly help her finding her goal. For her it was just simply annoying.

Downstairs, she saw Minato and Hamuko joking around each other. She had noticed when he was around her, he was acting completely different. Normally he was reversed and bored and disinterested, but when Hamuko was around he acted a little more, like she had witnessed this Junpei boy.

"Morning Nyx."

She nodded too sleepy to give an answer.

"You'll get used to it, eventually." Minato said, reading her face.

"I doubt it. I prefer the night." she said, while making herself some bread. "The others?"

"The sempais are already out, Yukari as well, having some early meeting with archery club and Junpei, probably still asleep. Wouldn't wonder me if he comes at the last minute." Hamuko replied.

"So you have grown accustomed to us humans already?"

"If you are not flexible in battle, you lose."

"Right...anyways, we're going to Tartarus tonight, though I couldn't convince sempai to give you your weapons back."

Minato and Nyx shrugged. "We're gonna be fine without weapons for a while. So yeah, today is my first day in boxing club. You two have clubs too, right?"

"Yup, tennis!" Hamuko cheered. It was not the false cheery face she was used to put on. She was truly happy and all because she had a family now. She wasn't one bit worried about Kuraiko. As long as her brother was there, Kuraiko might as well plan to destroy the world.

Mitsuru was probably exactly thinking this, but as already stated Hamuko could care less. Minato meanwhile was trying to convince Nyx that mustard and marmalade are not a good combination.

Hamuko laughed with her whole heart for the first time in years, which got her looks from Minato and Nyx.

XXX

Hamuko lend her mp2 to Nyx, so she could listen to some of the music it had in store. The fraternal twins meanwhile were talking over trivial things, like the weather, the robbed bank they heard over the radio and how much pain in the ass Ekoda is.

At the shoe lockers the three found some letters inside of them.

"Seriously?" Minato questioned. He hadn't got love letters in his world until much later. Damn the pheromone coffee.

"What is with all those letters?" Nyx asked.

"Fanboys/Fangirls." the twins replied.

"So called love confessions, sometimes a thread, blackmail, but mostly post from fanboys or girls. Total freaks." answered Hamuko.

"Maybe we should ask sempai if we can install a chimney. At least those things would have some kind of purpose. But it is only the second day of school for me and Nyx and we already got them?"

"Well, I can understand you two, but me? Am I really that attractive?"

"I would marry you, if you wouldn't be my sister." Minato replied jokingly. "But seriously you're beautiful Hamuko. And if any of those creeps bothers you, just tell me, I'll deal with them."

XXX

Nyx homework was alright, so Minato didn't have to bother about that anymore. She was also listening during class, although she had problems staying awake like anyone else.

The hardest time was during math class, because the math teacher couldn't do one thing: math. How a school with such a reputation could have such a low teacher (who wasn't the only one by the way). Must be because of the principal. Then again, how come he was the principal at all?

XXX

Nyx followed Hamuko towards the locker room for the tennis club. She overheard the conversation of the other girls and they were mostly talking about boys. She heard Minato's name ones or twice.

"Are they always talking about boys?" she asked. Hamuko sighed.

"Yeah, I think they're not really interested in the club. I think they're only here because it is good for their reputation, having some kind of club activity."

Again Rio let them repeat the basics. It wasn't for Nyx, Rio only did what every good trainer should do: repeat some of the basics before getting to the actual training.

The other girls complained again, but Rio was strict, maybe a bit too strict. Nyx had no problem with Rio; she was exactly what she expected: a hard strict trainer.

When it came to actual playing, Nyx quite enjoy herself, although she did accidently knock one of the girls out by hitting the ball too hard. The girl was bleeding heavily from her forehead.

After this episode, only Hamuko and Rio had the guts to play with her. Nyx could hit the ball hard and was pretty agile, but she had problems keeping the ball in the field. That's how it came to the second knock out of the day. Now the fields next to where Nyx was playing were empty.

Hamuko had cleaning duty this day. Rio and Nyx helped out.

"Wow, Kuraiko-san, you're pretty strong."

"Just call me Nyx, without any honorifics." the goddess said while picking up the last ball.

"Yeah, but your aiming sucks." Hamuko teased.

"Indeed" she sighed "I am better with guns." she said, referring to her sniper.

Rio gave Nyx a look. Hamuko sighed inwardly. There were some things her brother obviously didn't taught the shadow girl about when to NOT say some things

XXX

"Goodnight!" Minato announced before knocking out the last of the juniors of the boxing club with a heavy right. He had been toying with his latest victim, giving a show to his sempais before giving the rest.

He turned around towards the club that was watching. "So who's next?" he asked with a maniacal grin.

Akihiko felt determination going through him and accepted the challenge.

Minato went easy on his senior, also he didn't want to destroy Akihiko's good reputation, so the fight ended after twenty minutes, when club activities were over.

After club the champion put Minato aside. "Now let's be honest, you went easy on me, right?"

Minato scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know, you're an idol to some people and I didn't want to destroy your reputation in just one day."

"Ah, that doesn't matter. At least it would keep the fangirls away from me. So wanna jog towards Hagakure?"

"Sure thing, but are you sure? Hamuko wants to go to Tartarus tonight." Minato pointed out.

Akihiko sighed. "Yeah, well, Mitsuru doesn't want me to go on actual missions just yet, although she got the OK from the docs."

"Hehe, is there something going on between her and you?" Minato teased.

"Wha-?! No! We're just friends, that's all!" the boxer replied with a red head. Minato laughed, but then his face became all serious.

"She doesn't seem to have any other friends, beside from you, not even inside of SEES."

"Well there is one guy..." Akihiko became a bit uncomfortable. "but he's...never mind. Let's go."

Minato knew Akihiko was talking about Shinjiro-sempai. He had to find a solution for the guy, as soon as possible. Who knows how much longer his body would withstand the drug he was taking?

XXX

Hamuko went with the two other girls towards the mall. They met Minato and Akihiko inside Hagakure and all five of them sat down on a table.

"So, how was tennis?" Minato asked.

"Haha, Nyx knocked out two girls with a ball. Her aiming sucks." said Minato.

"Tell me about it." he gulped remembering the sniper incident.

Nyx gave him a cold glare, but remained silent. She focused on her bowl and found it quite delicious. Everyone focused on their bowl. Afterwards there was a bit of Smalltalk, however Nyx remained silent and simply observed. There was nothing she could say about those things anyway.

The topics were quite random, from animals, towards VIP, which ended up with Akihiko's fangirls. The boxer groaned and started talking how annoying they really were.

The others tried to bring in Nyx, but there was nothing she could say about those topics. She found them simply irrelevant.

Rio found Nyx' behavior pretty strange, but didn't comment on it. She found something about the girl was scary. She just couldn't lay he finger on it.

At one point Hamuko was spacing off, like listening to something else. When Rio was about to say something she snapped out of it just like that. What weird friends she'd made.

XXX

Mitsuru had more than enough reasons to not trust the male Arisato and Nyx. But one thing was sure: if the two had wanted SEES destroyed, they could have done so inside of Tartarus.

The question at hand was what was their goal? Mitsuru had taken a look through the incident that separated the twins for ten years and left the male one in the hands of a new kind of shadow.

So maybe it was the shadow who was behind all this? Was this Nyx shadow controlling him? Or did the two wanted to destroy the whole Kirijo group as for revenge for the shadows they experimented on?

Questions over questions, it gave her a headache. Seeing the twins interacting with one another from the kitchen didn't help. Everyone was up, because they would go for another exploration to Tartarus. From what Mitsuru could catch up, Minato was informing his sister about shadows, special floors and everything he knew about Tartarus, which was a lot as she noted to herself.

Junpei was in his room probably playing video games, Yukari was resting before the mission, the twins were chatting on the sofa and Nyx was reading a history book with great interest.

Mitsuru prepared for herself some coffee. She would need it, she had a feeling. She took a look at the clock. They'd take the train at 23:00 and it was still an hour until then.

Despite her (secret) disgust, Mitsuru sat down besides Nyx, who was still absorbing the book.

"He fooled a whole country into hating a single religion? Humans are so foolish..." Nyx talked to herself.

Mitsuru tried to ignore the comment.

"A bomb that can destroy the world because of this...radiation. Maybe there is no need for-"

"Seriously?! A shadow that absorbs every attack, except for piercing!? On top of that it enrages you?! That sucks." Hamuko exclaimed out loud.

"Hey Nyx, since you're a shadow too, what are you specialized?" the auburn haired asked.

Nyx looked up from her book a bit annoyed. "I am not specialized on anything." she answered simply before returning to her book.

"Uhh..."

"She can use all kind of attacks." Minato explained, shocking the others. Mitsuru had the sudden desire for more coffee.

"Really that's not fair." Hamuko pouted. "Oh wait, we have multiple personas, so no harm done." she said being happy again. Minato shook his head, while Nyx ignored her. Mitsuru really needed more coffee. She totally forgot for a second Hamuko had the same power as her brother and one day would be as powerful as him.

She didn't need to summon her persona or any special equipment to sense his power. She could sense him in a 200 meter radios.

Mitsuru's train of thought was interrupted by Hamuko taking her brother towards the kitchen. Mitsuru took a look at Nyx who was still reading the book, before she followed and decided to eavesdrop.

"So, anything going on between you and her?" Hamuko asked mischievously.

"What!? NO! There's nothing between me and Nyx. Where'd that came from?" he asked.

"Because she's always asking you when she doesn't understand something and always looks at you as if she's asking for permission."

"Umm, maybe I'm the one human she's the most common with? Besides, I saw her asking you plenty of stuff too."

"Really? Maybe she only asks the two of us."

"Well I don't mind. Better us than let Junpei do the explaining."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. But you gotta admit she's really pretty."

Minato shrugged. "I guess..."

"Umm, you aren't..." Hamuko sweat dropped. Minato sighed. "No, I just don't run after every pretty girl I don't know anything about. And Nyx...I doubt she feels anything similar to me.- Half an hour, I'm gonna get some stuff from my room."

Mitsuru returned to her place, Nyx still reading the book.

"A 'cold' war? Ah, now I understand." the shadow girl nodded to herself.

XXX

As expected, Mitsuru didn't give Minato and Nyx their weapons back. She even insisted the two staying in the lobby. Minato ignored the heiress and went after his sister after a short while. There was no way he would let her die for real this time. He knew she already was capable of defending herself, but better safe than sorry.

He let the others do the fighting, as he found no reason to interfere. The only really noticeable thing was his sister's cold attitude.

When they arrived by the first guardians "We're going back." she announced and walked straight to the teleporter.

Junpei mumbled something about beating them. Hamuko turned around immediately. "If you're so eager to die go ahead. I won't stop you. At least I'll be able to replace you with someone capable." she said coldly. Everyone stared at her as she went back to the teleporter. The others snapped out of it and followed.

"What is she doing over there?" asked Yukari as Hamuko seemingly just stared into space.

"Fusing new personas. It takes a lot of concentration." Minato explained in a half lie. "She can't hear us and better don't touch her. (Especially in the bad mood she always seems to be during exploration.)"

Minato and Nyx couldn't really see her. They saw her entering the velvet room. Why Nyx could see it, Minato could only speculate. He saw her readjusting her wings and then looking towards the door that leads to the monad block.

"Anything you sense?" he asked as he approached her.

"No and this is what bothers me. Tartarus is the home for a few other gods as well, but no one seems to be here at the moment, not even Hemera."

"Hemera?"

"My daughter. She normally returns at night."

"So she has a room here?" Nyx nodded. "You too?"

"It lies beyond the monad block. Even you would have problems surviving beyond it."

"There're even stronger shadows?" Minato asked.

"No, there's an aura down there which suppresses the abilities of all living beings, which are no gods. Not even the power of the universe would help you much."

She turned towards him. "Without someone as your guide, you might be considered dead the moment you step in." she explained.

"I'll keep that in mind. (And I won't ask why you didn't use that advantage against me)."

"Okay, let's go." announced Hamuko.

"You wanna go this time? Just don't let them get killed. Else they should be able to handle them."

Nyx nodded and followed the team. She could use some entertainment.


	5. Chapter 5

_I guess being polite is not my thing...Oh and thanks for posting the name. I have no internet NOW to write it down..._

_By the way, the following things in this chapter just popped up in my mind and I had to do it. Oh and I love making an anti-Kirijo campaign (spoiler LOL)_

Me: Where've you been?

Minato: Doesn't answer keeps his face and sits down.

Me: shruggs and starts writing

**Chapter 5 Unexpected Consequences**

The fight was less entertaining than Nyx had assumed. The first round was finding out the enemies weakness. The second was healing up, while knocking the enemies out. From the third on it was knocking enemies out, while healing.

Hamuko didn't go for the all out attack. Better safe than sorry. She preferred to use the time the enemies were dizzy to use her fusion spell to heal (That's how I did it while playing for the first time on highest difficulty).

After five minutes Nyx ended up looking for any dirt between the feathers of her wings, ignoring the screams of the fighters. Some blood had dripped on one of her feathers. She would need water to clean it up.

She sidestepped one time when Junpei was thrown in her direction. She let him hit the wall.

"Why...*cough*...don't you help?" he asked.

"You need practice." she said not looking up. She was finished with her left wing and changed to the right one.

"Enough sleeping, Stupei!" shouted Hamuko.

The cap-teen groaned and stumbled back to battle. Hamuko sure was bossy in Tartarus. Nyx noticed the sudden change of behavior of the wild card, but drew her own conclusions. But at the moment it was all just speculation.

With a last scream the last bird shaped shadow was defeated. Looking up, the goddess found a trio of beaten up and badly bleeding high school students.

"Maybe you should wear some armor next time." she suggested while attending their wounds. Junpei was in the worst condition, as he ignored the first half of Hamuko's orders and got beaten up every time he charged like a maniac. Yukari was in better condition, as she was a ranged fighter and supporter. Hamuko was a mixture between the two others.

While Nyx attended her head injury, the auburn haired girl muttered: "I need to get stronger. I will never find out what happened if I stay this weak."

"Indeed." agreed Nyx, startling the girl. "But it won't help you if you get killed now."

"...Tch. I hate it when others are right." she muttered. Nyx chuckled and finished patching her up.

"Hey Nyx, how did you and Minato dealt with the shadows here?"

Nyx thought for a split second. "They let us pass."

"WHAT!?"

"Most shadows are aggressive. Some even against each other. They devour one another to grow stronger. There is one unspoken rule in Tartarus to not attack the guardians. The guardians accepted me and your brother as residence of tower, so they let us pass, although maybe they will attack us now, as we live outside."

Hamuko used her weapon as a support and went ahead to the teleporter. The others followed afterwards.

Minato ran up straight ahead helping his sister. He would scold Nyx for not helping out, but they needed the training, a voice inside his head reminded him. They slowly walked towards the train station, Minato supporting his sister, Junpei being too much of a man to be supported and Yukari being supported by Akihiko.

The tower slowly sunk back into the earth until only the high school was there.

"I wonder if we dig deep enough around Gekkougan we'll actually find a buried Tartarus." Minato mused aloud.

XXX

Inside the train Hamuko leaned against her brother sleeping soundly. He had an arm wrapped around her. Nyx actually had taken the history book with her and was now reading it.

"You sure are interested in history." commented Minato.

"If I want to learn from humans, I have to understand you." she simply replied.

"I'm not sure if you can learn everything about us from a book."

"Then I'll simply read more." she replied waving one of her hands.

"I don't think you get my point." he replied.

They talked about it for a while until Nyx brought up another topic. "Have you noticed her behavior during the exploration?" she asked.

He was confused a second before it hit him. "It was...not like her at all."

Nyx nodded. "Her behavior changed the moment we stepped into Tartarus."

"...Must be the accident. Maybe she's more serious about things she lets on."

"You think she has a grudge against shadows? But that doesn't explain her behavior to the others." the goddess stated.

"You're right..." Minato said trailing off. He looked down at his sister who was sleeping soundly, leaned against his arm.

He stroke through her hair with his hand, in response she snuggled more against his arm.

'Why can't I shake of the feeling it is something very serious?'

XXX

Inside the dorm, Minato had to carry his sister into her room. It was not too different from his room. In fact only the color of the blankets was different.

He took of her shoes and her socks and put her under her blankets. Despite being tired himself, he stayed with her a few more minutes.

"Hamuko, what happened to you?" he whispered.

As he was about to stand up, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Stay..." she whispered to him.

Minato knew he'd be in trouble, he'd be in for more gossip and a certain execution, but at the moment he didn't care.

He took off his shoes and socks and put himself under the blanket. Hamuko wrapped her arms around him and hugged him like a teddy bear. She buried her face into his chest and was soon fast asleep.

Minato vaguely remembered they did the same thing when they were younger. The two had been only five. Hamuko had had a nightmare.

Minato too now wrapped his arms around his sister and was soon asleep.

XXX

When Hamuko woke up, the first thing she saw was her brother sleeping in front of her. She was about to lay her head down again, when she heard her alarm clock.

Minato groaned and with his left hand he completely busted that annoying thing.

"Hey..." she moaned half heartily. Minato was then reminded he wasn't in his own room, but inside his sister's.

"Sorry..." he said sheepishly. Hamuko smiled and ruffled his hair. "You owe me."

"Sure." He stood up with a yawn. "I guess I better get downstairs, before anyone notices me here."

"Wait another five minutes. That's normally the time, sempai goes downstairs."

"Even after a day in Tartarus?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow. His question was answered by someone opening a door outside and the sounds of high heels.

Minato waited another minute before heading outside. Alone, Hamuko checked her complete body. Not one scar left. Nyx did a good job on healing her. Even Yukari's dia spells left a scar or some pain.

Hamuko took a quick shower in order to get herself fully awake. Downstairs she found her brother asleep again. She punched him on the shoulder, from what he woke up.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you asleep? You didn't do anything yesterday!"

"Am burning calories..." was his reply, before falling asleep again. Hamuko sighed and made herself some breakfast. Yukari came stumbling downstairs.

"Morning..." she waved her hand weakly.

"Morning." Hamuko replied being cheerful again. Yukari remembering last night was unnerved by this fact.

"Hamuko-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Is...everything alright?" the archer asked.

"What do you mean?"

"...Forget it."

Hamuko shrugged and resumed in what she'd been doing. Nyx came downstairs and joined them.

"What about Junpei?" Hamuko asked. Yukari waved off. "Probably still asleep. Don't bother, it wouldn't be the first time he comes too late, though this time, I can hardly blame him."

"Another cake for Touriumi sensei." Hamuko grinned.

XXX

Hamuko soon noticed social links took a lot of her free time. Spending time with the old couple, Tennis club, SEES, Minato, Nyx (although she couldn't progress with them just like that) and today Mitsuru-sempai invited her for student council and she had prepared everything already.

Normally Hamuko would have refused, ice queen or not, but it brought her another social link. Hidetoshi-san seemed a bit bossy, but it fit him as the Emperor.

Afterwards, the council president ordered the wild card to stay a little longer.

"Something wrong sempai?" Hamuko asked.

Mitsuru had her fingers crossed and was sitting on a chair, behind a desk thoughtfully. It was like Hamuko had been ordered to her boss.

"I wanted to talk to you about your brother and...the shadow."

The shadow, not Nyx or at least shadow girl.

"She got a name." Hamuko pointed out. "What about them? Did Minato burn your panties again?"

Her eyes widened.

"Just kidding, jeez, you should let yourself go sometimes. So what about them?"

"I know he's your brother Arisato, there's no doubt about this fact."

"Get to the point already." Hamuko said a bit annoyed. Mitsuru sighed.

"We don't know that much about shadows, it is possible they're able to mimic humans. So I..."

Outside a little crowd of members of the council and passing students was built, eavesdropping the new student and the new president. Nothing could be heard, until one of them slammed her hands on a table and shouted. "FUCK YOU KIRIJO!"

Hamuko slammed the doors open and looked at the group of students for a second, before shouting: "GET LOST!"

Everyone, except Nyx and Hidetoshi left. Nyx had been to Tennis. She and Hamuko had planned on going home together. Hidetoshi stared at the newest member in disbelief, while Nyx only raised an eyebrow.

Hamuko left, forgetting she had promised to go with Nyx. Said girl, shadow, goddess entered the room the wild card came out.

Hidetoshi meanwhile decided to follow Hamuko. He swore he'd seen tears in her eyes.

XXX

Mitsuru's eyebrow twitched when she saw Nyx entering.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked annoyed.

"She cried."

"What?"

"Hamuko cried. As far as I know her brother, he won't take it lightly." She smiled slightly. "He might take her away."

Now that Nyx thought about it, why didn't they just do that? They could take Hamuko into Minato's world, he wouldn't have to bother himself with the people here and even if, without a wild card they would surely fail to defeat all shadows and Nyx could obtain her goal over there. Surly his friends would be suspicious and maybe violent, but from what she had seen during the fight she had against him, he was more than capable of keeping them under control.

"Is this supposed to be a thread?" asked the heiress.

"It is a warning. Personally I don't care what happens to you, but one should be always aware of the consequences of one's decision."

"What is this supposed to mean?"

Nyx sighed. "And here I thought you're smarter than the others. Minato might be ready to kill you. It would be a waste and I am not capable in stopping him. Although I hate to admit it, he's stronger than I am."

"Who says, you aren't controlling him?" asked the heiress.

"In this case, you'd all be dead a long time ago and I'd have taken Hamuko with me to Tartarus. It seems Minato was right. Sometimes feelings can fog one's judgment. And I'm sure you're fully aware of the feelings he has towards his sister."

Mitsuru was silent.

"It seems you understand. Farewell for now."

XXX

Pissed was the understatement of the century. Minato was in total rage. Nyx found herself reminded of the times Erebus was in a bad mood. After her talk with the heiress, Nyx decided to get some psychology books from the library, while giving some history books back.

She'd met Hidetoshi on the train station, who'd asked the goddess what was wrong.

"I don't know, I simply warned Mitsuru what Minato probably would do. He thought ten years Hamuko was dead, now imagine how he probably feels or will feel, when he finds out, Kirijo made her cry."

Hidetoshi got the message.

Despite being new to the human world, she had a brother as well and despite not getting along with him well the past times, she fully understood Minato's rage. Family was something Nyx doesn't need to be taught.

Whatever it was, Minato had to bring Hamuko upstairs. Nyx waited for him on the second floor.

"What do you want?" he spat in a venom tone.

"I wanted you to know I understand how you feel."

"Yeah, how so?"

"Have you forgotten I have a family as well?" Nyx asked in a calm tone.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"You ones said, the first step in bonding is to forgive each other. I wanted to remind you of that. The other thing you said was friends are there for each other in the moment of need."

Minato blinked a few times. "You consider me a friend?"

"I am your sister's friend. Doesn't this make us friends?" she asked. For her it sounded completely logical.

"I guess...and thanks for the reminder." He breathed a few times before sitting down on a sofa. Nyx followed.

"What did Kirijo say?"

"I'd rather not talk about it now." Minato replied. "So, my _friend. _Do you want some ramen? I need something to calm myself down. I'm sure Hamuko would appreciate as well."

"Does your family solve every problem with food?" the goddess deadpanned.

"Don't tell me I'd have just needed to invite you to ramen to stop the fall."

"No, an expensive restaurant maybe."

Minato laughed. Nyx adapted fast to humans or rather dhe adapted fast to him and his lame jokes, it was incredible. Hamuko must have a bond with Nyx or else the goddess wouldn't have cared.

CRASH

_Thou art I_

_I am thou_

_Thou has established a new bond_

_Thou shall be blessed by creating personas of the world arcana_

"Social link?"


End file.
